Intelligent Optical Systems, Inc. (lOS), a company with a unique combination of expertise in optical fiber sensor development and intelligent signal processing, proposes a new approach to brain imaging. We propose a new modality called Optoencephalography (OEG). Unlike conventional Electroencephalography (EEG) measurements, where the current-conducting electrodes are used to measure potentials, the proposed system will utilize highly sensitive optrode technology to detect minute levels of electrical field on the surface of the skin. The acquired optical signal will be transmitted via a wave guide to the signal conditioning stage for further processing by the data analysis stage. The high bandwidth of the fiber-optic channel will allow it to transmit high-frequency signals with no degradation in the signal-to-noise ratio. High precision, good sensitivity, absence of electric contact with the skin and elimination of the need for skin preparation will make this technology ideal for incorporation into the next generation EEG and ECG devices. [unreadable] [unreadable]